


Fish Out Of The Water

by Kimmy



Series: Goldeneye Remastered [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Mission Fic, Poor Q, Pre-Relationship, Q Whump, Rescue, Smartass Little Shit, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smartass Little Shits should be taught their lesson: One doesn't try to trick the bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibanni753](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibanni753/gifts), [Tsuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/gifts).



Q should have known better.

This kind of lucrative offer fresh out of Uni ends in riches and fame only in films. I'm real life it's always some shady business. Of course it is.

And then, obviously, Q makes another mistake. Because he is a smartass and doesn't know when to keep his head down.

So instead of being a good boy and steal the satellite for the bad guys, he plays his own game. He does steal the satellite. He completes all tasks they assign him. And then he hacks into MI6 server leaving intel and location behind.

Not a very wise choice.

Morality and hero complex be damned. Q should have known not to meddle in the game that's bigger than him. He should have known that the bad guys are only so dumb in films.

Should have known he'd be caught.

And how dumb was the nature of it. How stupid was it to hide all the electronic trail behind himself, to perfectly encrypt all the tracks only to have someone oversee him writing a massage to MI6 behind his shoulder.

Idiotic.

They grabbed him immediately, but he managed to send a half finished massage still. Let somebody get something out of it if he's lost anyway.

They dragged him before the boss, Ouromov. The man was older than time itself, in Q's opinion, and ruled his syndicate with an iron fist under the covers of Janus' business. When everything went smoothly he got the money, but if anything went to shite it was his second in command, Travelyan, Janus himself who had to tidy up.

Travelyan was a pawn just like Q. Ouromov was the one in control of the game. Being brought straight to him meant he was fucked.

"Extract whatever you deem important and dispose of the rat in some creative way. Let him learn his lesson before he can meet sweet oblivion."

Ouromov said it with such calm and indifference it made Q shiver. There was nothing good in store for him, because they already knew they had to move and would assume all data was compromised. They didn't really need anything from Q.

Essentially, Ouromov gave him to his people as a toy.

Q thought he had the right to be terrified.

They were clearly in a hurry, not only forced to move by Q's actions, but also having an appointment with someone who was apparently an MI6 agent. Q smirked as he overheard that, glad he led the agency the right way. His smile vanished as another good laughed out loud, claiming it would be the last time both the agent and Travelyan saw the sky.

Brilliant, they were bringing him to be a part of a group execution.

Much more cheerful that way. They led him to a truck, zip tied his hands and legs together, threw a sack over his head and pushed him inside.

For an entire time of his 'employment' and traitorous game he felt detached and surreal in all of this. But now, with plastic cutting painfully into his flesh and darkness around him, he felt for the first time that he stepped into a deep shit that was very very real And there was no way back.

And for the first time, Q was scared.

As they threw him out of the truck onto the hard ground and ripped the sack from his head, Q took his chance to observe the surroundings. He wasn’t really sure what was this place and he certainly hadn’t been there before, but considering the long ride they could be anywhere…

There were broken statues and parts of monuments all around. Some huge and damaged by time. The legacy of Soviet Union resting forgotten. It made Q shiver with fear and disgust. The place was straight out of horror movie and it didn’t look like anybody would ever find him here.

He was brought back to reality by rough hands grabbing him and pulling him up to his knees. He was just about to protest, or just yell rage at his helplessness, but a dirty, foul smelling rag pushed into his mouth forced him to change his plan – or rather yell rage through the gag. He tried to push the offending piece of fabric out of his mouth with his tongue when one of the goons approached him with a short piece of rope with a very intricately and solidly looking knotted ball in the middle and pushed the ball into Q’s mouth, trapping the rag, and tying the rope around his head, gagging him rather efficiently.

Something cold run down Q’s spine as he heard one of his captors say offhandedly, going away with a group of a few others.

“Have some fun and get him ready . We’ll prepare the others after Travelyan finishes his rant. The boys find his dramatic nature amusing and want a show before we take care of him and his precious Bond.”

Bond… So that was the name of the MI6 agent sent after them. Poor bastard.  It looked like Q’s guidance did little but led him into a trap.

Someone cut the zip ties around Q’s wrists and ankles then and the young boffin rushed to gain advantage of the brief moment of freedom, but strong hands kept him grounded, trapping his wrists in a death hold in front of him as another goon with a knife ripped Q’s shirt off of him. Cold air hit his skin and Q’s shivered, still fighting the hands that kept him in hold.

The goon that cut his shirt of was taking his belt out now and as it made his jeans slide low on his hips, baring his pants, Q was overtaken by sudden fear of what would happen next. Thankfully, the stripping stopped there, but Q started to reconsider whether it was good or not as his own belt collided painfully with his back.

They whipped him within an inch of his life, taking turns, and hitting with all their strength, making sure they drew blood. One of them came up with the idea of turning the belt and hitting him with the buckle and tears had blown down Q’s face then.

It was one of the other man shouting for others to hurry, because apparently they had Travelyan and Bond out cold already, that saved Q, or maybe doomed him.

His arms were forced behind his back again, wrists tied tightly together with several coils of rope, that travelled higher, tying around his elbows and just under his shoulders, keeping his arms far too close. Then the rope went around his chest and stomach, tight enough for Q to be afraid for his breathing, especially with the gag in. There was too much of it, it was coarse and thick and Q already felt agony shot through his body at every moment, tension making him burst.

They tugged at the ropes to make them tighten finally and dragged Q up, forcing him to stumble along, to the further part of the compound, where a helicopter was standing several yards from a small lake.

Q watched as they tied Bond and Travelyan inside the helicopter and saw them set it on autodestruct in three minutes. He felt a pang of guilt for the agent’s poor end, but then he realised his would come just as soon and painfully, especially considering his executioners needed to make themselves scares before the aircraft exploded.

Q didn’t have much time to ponder over it as he was drugged further to the edge of the lake, where a lone wooden beam was suspended horizontally above the water.

To his horror, Q’s captors led him to said beam and started to push him down on it, with his upper body sticking further then the beam, suspended above the water as the men tied his legs tightly to the beam. Now he would be kept from drowning only sheer force of Q’s weak, untrained body.

He started to scream through the gag and struggle forcefully as long as he could still use the leverage of men holding him up while others tightened the knots on his thighs, knees and ankles, but it did the nothing to help him get out of his desperate situation, as the men only secured his bond and with full strength pushed his body, dumping him under the water.

Pushing himself out of the water with his hands immobilised behind his back turned out to be harder than he anticipated, and his physique didn’t help him. He had always been an intellectual, avoiding PE classes at every possibility, and he started to regret it now. He pushed harder, finally resurfacing and starting to already feel the agony in his fragile muscles from trying to keep himself that way and as he gasped for breath, trying to catch precious air despite the gag he heard the man laugh far behind him, shouting as they ran from the danger zone.

“Have fun, boy! Hopefully this exercise will teach you your last lesson well!”

And then as the sounds of running died down, followed by leaving vehicles and alone in his distress Q begun to feel the strain of the horizontal position.

If only he could lean down, just for a while, just to let his burning muscles rest…

NO!!!

He couldn’t let himself dive under when he wasn’t sure if he would be able to get up again.

His body started to shiver from the exhaustion, his muscles convulsing as they couldn’t take the strain, and drowning stopped looking so awful, because at least it wouldn’t hurt so fucking much…

A deafening explosion hit his ears and Q realised that was Bond’s and Travelyan’s execution. He felt himself shiver from emotions rather than body strain this time as he realised it was a sound of death – death that Q was responsible for.

As post-explosion silence rang in his ears, Q let his body fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you needed a visual...
> 
> Tied Q: http://bit.ly/1TqDHPS  
> Suspended in that way: http://bit.ly/1TuKfyn


	2. Chapter 2

 

James and Alec were startled out of their thoughts by a loud splash tearing through a post-explosion silence.

“What was…?”

James silenced Alec with a look, gesturing at the lake.

Both man started slowly sneaking in the direction of the lake, and Alec was started in his position behind James when the man suddenly went into sprint in the direction of the lake.

He saw the reason a moment later and followed.

There was a young man tied up to  beam above water, his supper body giving up under the tension and finally diving into the water.

James got there a moment before Alec and jumping into the lake, dragged the man’s head back above the surface, propping his chest on his shoulder so he could rest while Alec took to untying the Bonds keeping his legs in place. James quickly took care of removing the gag one handed, letting the young man finally take a mouthful of fresh air and cough out the water.

Together they gently carried him to the bank and freed him from the rest of bindings trapping his arms.

“Bond… You’re Bond.”

James hands stilled at that. How could…?

“I’m the one who provided you with intel. Terribly sorry for the outcome.”

Alec roared with laughter at the smartass comment and James soon followed him, relaxing as he realised the young man was the brilliant boffin who led MI6 on Janus’ trail rather than an enemy.

“So you’re Q. Nice to meet you. I’m sure you’ll find yourself at home at Six, because I’m afraid we’re not letting  you go now that we’ve caught you.”

Alec smirked at that.

“I’m sure with that name you’ll become a new Q-Branch’s mascot easily.”

The young man finally caught his breath and somehow steadied himself, but stayed laying down practically draped over James.

“As long as you don’t tie me up and leave me to die, I’m happy to be of help.” He managed to lift his head a bit, enough to glare at Alec. “But I’m _not_ anybody’s bloody mascot.”

James laughed as Q’s head fell at his chest again.

“Oh, Alec, he’s adorable, we’ll keeping him. He and our Q get on like a house on fire.”

“He is right here, thank you very much”

In his  miserable state Q looked even younger and the agents realised he was probably barely out of Uni, who ended up in this big shit having probably accepted a wrong job offer.  But as offended as the boffin sounded, he nuzzled even closer into James, settling himself comfortably, so both men decided to ignore him.

“I think we should set him up with R. They can cause technological apocalypse in our enemies lives and will look cute together.”

Alec’s eyes went wide.

“R? Isn’t that a bloody idiot around the age of a dinosaur who we always wanted to kick in the ass?”

James laughed.

“God, no, he was fired not long after you…” James made a pause, looking Alec in the eyes. “…died. Boothroyd’s daughter is R now. Brilliant girl, computer genius, bright pink hair. Almost as thin as the boffin over here.”

James nodded down at Q, only to find out the boy had fallen asleep on his lap.

God, he was young enough to be James’s son! It was unexpected and new, this feeling of comfort and protectiveness, but James couldn’t help it. He had taken to Q immediately and wanted to take care of him personally.

“I’d like to keep him too.”

James looked up to see Alec wink at him knowingly.

“So… Do you think I can come back safely?”

James smiled. He still couldn’t quite believe he got Alec back and Alec wanted to be back by his side.

“Well, a lot of things have changed and we also got a considerate guy called Mallory in place of that old dick previous M was. I hated the man, but Mallory’s a soldier and he knows how things work. I’m sure he not only won’t mind you back, but be delighted at all you can give us about Ouromov.”

“I’m not even sure there’s much I can give you…”

Alec smiled sadly.

“Even so, you’re a good agent.”

They somehow shifted closer during the conversation, Q comfortably nestled between their bodies.

“I’m… I’ve been looking for a new flat.” James started, suddenly very self conscious. “I’ve blown up my last one.” He chuckled nervously. “I suppose you don’t have a place in London?”

Alec grinned.

“Are you asking if I move in with you?”

James laughed.

“I suppose so. Except I’ve gotta warn you that we’ll also have a kiddo there.”

He looked down at Q, still smiling. Alec ruffled his hair and turned back to James.

“Well, I told you I’d like to keep him.”

And then he leaned in and their mouths met in a sweetest of kisses.

Things were looking up for their little spy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here. In case it's not clear, I'm not setting JAQ together, bacause I'm making James and Alec kinda adopt adorable little Q. Whom I'm setting with pink haired R. And that's it.
> 
> And I skipped Dench's M, cause I love Mallory.


End file.
